


Melting an Icy Heart

by Moon_Child07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Original Character(s), Younger Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Child07/pseuds/Moon_Child07
Summary: So basically this is a short story using an original character, and a much younger Severus Snape. I'm going to say he's in his later 20's while the original character is turning 21. I hope you enjoy the story!Also I used a quote from the The Sorcerer's Stone!





	Melting an Icy Heart

It was a bright winters morning as Lucia woke from a good night’s rest. The snow sparkled on the stone window sill as the silver morning light washed over the still sleeping room. She stretched her stiff muscles and gave a hardy yawn before she flung the covers off of her legs. The air was chilly but that gave her all the encouragement she needed to hop in the shower and get ready for her first day at Hogwarts.  
The Sorting Ceremony went exactly as she predicted. Slytherin. Just like her father before her. She wasn’t ashamed or frightened. She knew her heart was kind, yet her mind was cunning and clever. Her intelligence was unmatched back before she discovered her abilities. All the other children envied her, even throughout high school where she graduated Valedictorian. Her abilities, however, were late blooming and she didn’t discover them until her junior year of college. Her father had said this was a bit strange but didn’t change the fact that she would be a powerful witch. “The way you practice and study? You’ll be one of the greatest witches around, I just know it.” Her father had said while seeing her off as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. He was always very supportive of her and every decision she ever made. Her mother was a different story. She never approved of the whole “Witchcraft and Wizardry” bit but she kept her mouth shut when Lucia received her Hogwarts letter. And as the train doors shut, Lucia turned to see her mother smiling faintly with tears streaming down her face.  
She sighed as she got dressed, pulling up her winter stockings and shrugging her cozy robe over her shoulders. Her long curly hair was half pulled up into a neat bun and the other half splayed out across her shoulders. She took a quick last look at herself and sucked in a deep breath. The rest of the girls in her room were just now waking up and scrambling to get ready, as Lucia grabbed her books and headed off to breakfast.

Lucia sat down at the long table where she noticed all Slytherin students sitting. The smells of breakfast meats and pudding filled her nostrils and she couldn’t wait to be digging in. She sat alone at the end of the table closer to the front of the room where the podium stood. The golden owl seemed to stare at her as she piled her plate with sausages, beans and toast. She opened her potions book and began reading the first couple chapters as she ate.  
That’s when she saw him. She had glanced up from her book for only a moment when his dark figure gracefully glided past her. His long dark hair rested just above his shoulders and his skin was as pale as the snow outside. He took his seat at the front of the room and his deep, solemn eyes scanned the room, finally catching her gaze. It was like she was stuck there for a moment, lost in the depths of his mysterious watch.  
She couldn’t tell if the look he gave her was disgust or appall but it was too late for her to react as the tall bearded Dumbledore took his place at the podium and began to speak about the daily procedures and precautions. She remembered him from the Sorting Ceremony and dozens of stories her father told. But Lucia couldn’t remember the darkly clothed man. Had he not been there or did she simply not notice him?  
The Master Wizards words had been drowned out by Lucia’s racing thoughts. “Did I look funny? Was it a weird culture thing? Or did I have something on my face?” She reached up and brushed her face off just to be sure, looking around to see if anyone was watching her.  
“Off you go then!” Dumbledore exclaimed, as all the students began filing out of the dining hall. She watched as the dark man stood and hesitantly made his way to the massive double doors. She could feel his cold eyes glance back at her as he strode by but she kept her gaze down and she picked up her belongings. Slowly, she followed the others into the hallways and began searching for her first class. 

 

The day had been going by incredibly slowly but at last she approached her final class. Potions. She entered the dimly lit room and slumped as she was met with the gaze of the dark-haired man, she had seen earlier that morning. “Take your seat, please.” The man’s steely voice chanted. She looked around and of course the only open place for her was at the very front of the room. She placed her books down on the counter and slid onto the stool. “Now then,” he stood “You may call me Professor Snape.” He began walking around the room. “I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science of the potion making. However, for those of you who possess the pre-disposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to brew glory, bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death.” He paused in front of Lucia’s table and looked down at her, “All that is required of you, is your utmost attention and willingness to prepare accordingly.” She gulped at his words. Why would have any reason to suspect her of anything less than her best effort, she wondered. “Let us begin.” He spun around towards the chalk board in a whirl of his black cape. She pressed her lips together and glanced around the room only to find all eyes had settled on her. With a small whimper she opened her notebook and began scribbling down potion recipes.  
Despite her best efforts, her mind was elsewhere as her quill scratched against the parchment. Professor Snape’s words droned in the air around her but all she could think about was running back to her dorm to be alone. Away from all the judgmental eyes. Away from the icy grasp of Professor Snape’s glare. She would do just about anything to get away from this dreadful classroom. Finally, the professor released them, and she all but sprinted out of the room. Her feet pounded down the concrete hallways, up flight after flight of stairs to where she reached her dorm. She flung her bedroom door open and was relieved to find the room empty. Slinging her stuff down by the nightstand, she hurled herself onto her pillow and screamed into it. What a lousy first day.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more meanie Snape (:


End file.
